Me Arrepiento
by karym
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha esta destrosado por perder el amor de Sakura Haruno le dedica su ultimo mensaje diciendole cuanto esta arrepentiido...
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí me encuentro sentado en mi sala, frente a la chimenea con una botella de sake en mi mano y el teléfono a mi lado, pensando en como fue que ocurrió todo esto, aun no lo puedo creer que yo Sasuke Uchiha, este locamente enamorado, pero un amor que ya no es correspondido, un amor que se perdió por el tiempo y por mis juegos absurdos.

Estoy esperando a que me llames, y se que esta ves no te diré no, te expresaré lo que siento, pero se que es casi imposible.

_Ya no me llamas por teléfono  
Es la señal que todo acabó  
Antes lo hacías y siempre era yo  
Quien te pedía que no_

Cuando te dije que todo acabo, lloraste y me dijiste que me amabas yo tan solo conteste con mi simple –HMP!- no me importo, me dijiste que me ibas a volver a conquistar, que volveríamos algún día, hay te aclare que no te soportaba que eras una molestia, que ya no te quería, te dije cosas feas para que no volvieras, para que me dejaras en paz y ahora no sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

_Desde ese día en que te abandoné  
Juraste volverías por mí  
Yo no quería y no volviste más  
Y hoy te vengo a decir_

Te pido por favor que contestes el teléfono, quiero decirte toda la verdad, que te amo pero no se como demostrarlo, que soy un cobarde por no decirte lo que siento, en cambio de eso te alejo de mi, solo porque un uchiha no debe sentir, ya ha pasado tres meses, tres largos meses donde me he martirizado por ti, no he dejado de pensar en tus ojos que son los mas hermosos que he visto, en tus labios de sabor a cereza, en tu olor a rosas, en tu vos melodiosa, te extraño tanto, quiero ir a buscarte, de mostrarte lo que siento, hablarte de corazón, pero ya es tarde….ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora debes estar con el... _  
_

_Si estás, contéstame  
Vamos, atiéndeme  
Yo sé que he sido un tonto  
Y que de ti me enamoré  
Y yo no lo superé_  
_  
Vuelve, que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos  
En este punto te seré sincero  
Y dejaré que hable mi corazón  
Que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte  
Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde  
Y me arrepiento de lo que pasó_

Recuerdo cuando te conocí eras tan inocente e ingenua y yo era un crio que tenía a flote las hormonas, cuando te vi lo primero que pensé era pasar un buen rato contigo, así que me propuse a "conquistarte", resulto ser muy fácil ya que te habías enamorado de mi, aunque lo supe desde un principio pero no me importo y seguí con mi aventura, y ahora estoy pagando aquí me encuentro en agonía de puro sufrimiento arrepentido y con ganas de retroceder en el tiempo…

_Cuando empezamos eras para mí  
Tan solo un pasatiempo no más  
Así que nunca te consideré  
Ni te pasé a dejar_

A veces me resulta gracioso e irónico como los papeles se han cambiado, antes tu sufrías y yo como si nada ahora todo es lo contrario, que ironía, te llamo para remediar, para pedirte perdón, pero siempre es lo mismo, - la contestadora- en estos momentos no sabes como maldigo ese aparato, antes para mi era lo contrario así no podría escuchar tu voz y tus palabras diciéndome que volviera contigo pero ahora soy yo quien te llama para pedirte que vuelvas conmigo para decirte quequiero estar junto a ti decirte cuanto TE AMO! Y QUE ME PERDONES POR TODO… pero es irremediable el daño que te he causado

_  
Y ahora todo cambió  
Quien te llama soy yo  
Es que mi cálculo falló  
Inversamente no, no te olvide hasta hoy_

Vuelve, que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos  
En este punto te seré sincero  
Y dejare que hable mi corazón  
Que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte  
Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde  
Y me arrepiento de lo que pasó

_-_te amo, te amo con locura, y ya no se que hacer sin ti….SAKURA HARUNO!

Y este será el ultimo mensaje que te dejo, porque se que el culpable de todo fui yo, y que no tengo perdón, tu ahora estas feliz con él… y yo ya no puedo hacer mas.

Hayan


	2. Ya no mas!

Una pelirrosa entra a su departamento después de su jornada de trabajo, mira de nuevo a su contestadora y ve que hay mensajes nuevos, así que decide escucharlos, no se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke, ya se estaba haciendo de costumbre escuchar sus mensajes

_-Se que cometí un error no te valore cuando te tuve, y ya no tengo derecho de estar llamándote para que me perdones o vuelvas conmigo solo quería decirte te amo, te amo con locura, y ya no se que hacer sin ti….SAKURA HARUNO!, pero _ _este será el ultimo mensaje que te dejo, porque se que el culpable de todo fui yo, y que no tengo perdón, tu ahora estas feliz con él… y yo ya no puedo hacer mas, aunque la verdad no se porque me dejaste, pero me imagino que es por él y por todo el daño que te cause, espero que seas muy feliz recuerda siempre que te amo y lamento todo el daño que te ocasione…_

Sakura lloraba, como lo hacia todas las noches y mas cuando leía estos mensajes, ella también lo amaba y con locura pero ya no mas!, ella tendrá que superar ese amor y hacerle sufrir y con creses lo que él hiso…

Ya supe todo y ya puedes marcharte  
esto ya es mucho y no puedo perdonarte  
vete con ella o quien sea, no me importa  
pero no vuelvas más aquí  
ya no, ya no

Porque si, ella lo que mas le dolió fue verlo a él!, besándose con ella cuando estaban de aniversario, ella le había dado una oportunidad se había olvidado de todo el mal que él le había dicho y echo, estaba muy contenta porque por fin todo iba bien hasta ese día que lo vio en brazos de otra, aun no podría borrar esa escena de su mente, ella colgada de su cuello y el agarrándola de la cintura afuera de ese hotel besándose como si no hubiera un mañana!, quien sabe cuantas veces ellos iban a ese lugar a hacer sus cochinadas, y ella como una estúpida enamorada creyendo que el estaba en el trabajo, que él de verdad la amaba, nunca lo iba a perdonar, nunca!, y ahora le dice que no sabe porque le termino, no lo puedo creer lo cínico que puede llegar a ser, aunque nunca le dije cual fue la razón, me imagino que el debe suponérsela y no hacerse el inocente.

Y si me llamas ya no estaré dispuesta  
y si me escribes ya no esperes respuesta  
y tus regalos todos te los devuelvo  
porque no quiero nada de ti  
ya no, ya no

Todos esos mensajes de amor, esos regalos ostentosos, esas llamadas que le hacia, cuando estaban de novios no recibió ninguna de ellas, porque será que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde?, cuanta razón tiene esa frase, porque estoy segura que eso es lo que se cuestiona Sasuke porque siempre me tubo, siempre me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma y él nunca valoro nada de lo que yo le di, prefirió jugar conmigo, enamorarme y luego lastimarme esas palabras de amor que ahora me profesa para mi son puras banalidades

Ya aquí no habrá corazón  
que te entregue su amor  
a la hora que quieras  
ya no tendrás mi pasión

Desde hoy no llorare más por ti, dejare de sufrir, volveré a ser fuerte y te are sufrir ahora es a ti, ya no recibirás amor ni mucho menos pasión por mi, desde hoy ya no existes mas para mi Sasuke Uchiha, aunque hallan pasado ya 3 meses y hasta ahora decida de verdad olvidarte lo are así como tu también lo aras, no volveré a caer en tu cuento de amor, donde yo soy la princesa y tu mi príncipe azul, porque desde hace mucho deje de ser tan ingenua, si te agradezco que por ti madure y supe lo que es el amor pero también por ti conocí el engaño y la traición, pero ya no mas hasta aquí termino…

Dile adiós al calor  
que un día te diera  
ya te me puedes ir,  
no hay más que discutir  
ya no te quiero  
ya no, ya no

Muchas veces mis amigas me lo dijeron, tu eras un don Juan y yo una chiquilla inocente, pero como estaba enamorada, para mi solo eran comentarios de envidias al tener al chico mas guapo, pero que ignorante fui y lo comprobé al verte con ella, era de esperarse yo una insípida, sin muchos senos, pelirrosa por dios quien lo tiene así! Solo yo y eso porque es natural, piel pálida, histérica, bipolar no tengo mucha gracia, en cambio ella alta, pelirroja, piel bronceada, con grandes proporciones…cosa que yo no tengo, pero no me lamento al ser así, porque yo se que algún día alguien se fijara en mi de verdad me amara por como soy y lo que soy…

Y mis amigas me lo dijeron  
que tu cariño jamás sería sincero  
pues hoy lo creo, viéndote en sus brazos  
y ya no te quiero ver  
ya no, ya no

Se que estas así porque fui yo quien después decidió no volver mas contigo, me imagino que fue un golpe feo a tu orgullo, ya que por primera ves en la vida una chica rechaza al gran Sasuke Uchiha, pero para todo siempre hay primera ves, yo fui tuya pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ya mis labios ni mi cuerpo volverán a ti, sigue soñando si piensas que con un Te Amo voy a volver a ti estas muy equivocado, reaccionaste tarde, ya no me tienes a tu lado, ya no me tendrás a tu lado, me perdiste y yo te perdí hace mucho aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca te tuve, ya que como me lo dijiste soy solo una molestia para ti, no se porque ahora te empeñas en buscarme cuando solo jugaste conmigo…

Y estos labios ya no serán tuyos  
será mi amor sólo un golpe a tu orgullo  
y si me abrazas, será solo en sueños  
porque ya no te quiero aquí  
ya no, ya no

Me perdiste Sasuke Uchiha ahora soy yo quien no te quiere aquí, ahora soy yo quien te dice adiós! Ya no volveré a ti, ya no sufriré más por tu amor, ya no volveré a llorar, ya todo término espero que algún día puedas ser feliz con alguien que de verdad puedas valorarla desde el principio y no jugar con sus sentimientos, ya no te llevare mas en mi corazón, te dejo mi ultimo Te Amo hacia ti en este suspiro que doy por ti…

Aunque no se porque dices con el, si yo nunca he estado con otros hombres, ni siquiera en estos últimos 3 meses, tu eres el culpable de que todo se allá acabado no me eches la culpa a mi ni inventes a otros hombres, donde nunca lo ha habido, siempre pensé que arias algo mas que simples llamadas y mensajes con un cartero, nunca tuviste agallas para enfrentarme ni para hacer mas allá de lo imaginado, por eso decido no esperar mas por ti, ya no lo are mas, y con esta carta te digo adiós para siempre Sasuke Uchiha y adiós a tu amor!

ATT: Sakura Haruno.


End file.
